1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wind-deflector and shelter apparatus, and more particularly to a lightweight, portable, collapsible shelter especially suited for the beach, and having a configuration uniquely designed to allow the structure to remain in a fixed stablized position, even while subjected to high wind velocity, since most of the impinging wind is directed downwardly on the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Until the development of the present invention, there was no provision or suitable means for anchoring portable-type wind shelters. The known structures must be tied down to other structures, or secured by means of inserting spikes into the supporting ground area, including the use of tie-down ropes or like devices.
In many cases, the known tie-down devices have not been found to prevent shelters from overturning or being pulled from their fixed anchoring members. This is particularly a problem in beach areas where the sand does not provide an ideal anchoring
The known types of shelters have basic design configurations that have been commonly in use for many years. These shelters and wind deflectors are so formed as to provide a lifting action as the force of the wind impinges against their walls.
As examples of such known shelters, one may refer to U.S. Pat. No. 2,266,853, entitled COLLAPSIBLE SHELTER; U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,300, entitled PORTABLE SHELTER ARRANGEMENT; U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,935, entitled FOLDABLE SHELTER; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,721, entitled COLLAPSIBLE AND PORTABLE CABANA.
All of the above patents do not have the proper configuration to establish a balanced structure so that the force of the wind would not affect their stability.
Thus, there is a need for a wind-deflector and shelter apparatus designed to take advantage of the wind forces, so that the wind itself creates an anchoring means for the overall structure, thus causing the shelter to become more firmly anchored as the velocity of the wind increases.